wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set)
Bit By Bit (We're Building a Set) is a Wiggles song from Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series) and Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! based on a Cockroaches song. Song Credits * Music: John Field, Paul Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Arrangement : Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field * Original Idea: Greg Page * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field * Adaptation Percussion: John Field, Paul Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano/Organ - Steve Blau * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Steve Machamer * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Greg: There's such a mess in this old TV set. We need another one (falsetto) built real quick. Why don't we build it together? It could be the best one, YEAH! We'll build it All: Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: We can't build this on our own. We need your help. Let's build it together. Building a set for a TV show. Place one block on another. Come on let's go. We'll build it All: Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: Let's make it bright and colorful Pull up the curtain some ribbon, it's cool. The floor is dusty. Let's give it a sweep. Place the rubbish together on a rubbish heat. We'll build it All: Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: Now the set is looking great. Anything left? Let's concentrate. Anthony: Testing one, two, an announcement, everybody. There's a few more spaces to fill. Put them all near the window sill. That's it, near the window sill. All: Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:2003 songs Category:2003 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Series 3 Category:Music Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Paul Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs